User blog:RoboticOperatingWhatever/Milk vs a gay person
Idk either 'Milk:' Ugh, your gay, what else do I I have to say I bet you mastubate to tay zonday you have no god for which to sit down and pray So go ahead a make an amv with a song from green day Agh, I come from tits you drink cum for erect dicks Not even Jacksfilms could fix your pix You must be Lactose Intolerant cause you getting iritated I should call you Incredibles 2, cause you are Overated 'Gay:' Ughh, harder daddy, give me more pain My favorite mode of trasportation is a train I did not vote for John McCain No get it in my mouth, and make it rain You are getting more flacid than my boyfriends cock Even tough Im a botom, Im still going on top I spit it harder that a block fo cheese Achoo, oh sorry, I just snezzed Ronald Mcdonald: Well, bless you then, SYKE You dont have a discord, so Il just message you on skype These raps where even more cancerous than Walter White Now it´s time that i make you DIEEEEEE Milk will never be in any of my drinks Just like my slime Il make you skin turn pink So let see, what today did we learn? Hats were made to be worn Jesus: Hey,im jesus, I am not gay but that is gay, so he is going to hell okay Milk is so bad, I cant even turn him into whine All I can, Is turn his rhymes into wine ronald mcdonald, more like a PRICK When it comes to schenazuan sauce, you can call me rick Ive own to this battle, cauuuse my dad is god Now, here is a word from a guy named todd 'Todd:' I am guy named Todd, not anyone is specfic No, Im not todd howard, he woud be too terrific Ive met jesus when I was just 3 years old My mom died of Hippotermia thats why my rhymes are so cold All of you gays, are in for a shock well ben 10 reboot season 2 introduces Shockrock thiss battle is over now, cause you all scream like a little bitch One more thing buy Splatoon 2 for the Nintnedo switch (dramatic build up thats like a minute) 'Sans:' This battle is over, oops I guess not My name is sans, Im too poor to have Airpods you may call yourself the son of god but in reallty...ur not todd, you suck, no one know who you are you and the gay guy should just fuck in a bar and ronald mcdonalds, I prefer the burger king Stop going to my discord and making me ping Milk, il drink you up like you were milk ha, wait a second you a milk all of you had bad rhyme so you had a bat time wait did I just spell bat time? uhh, whatever Il now go fuck a mime Who won? no one Neo is gay I wrote this in like 5 minutes Category:Blog posts